The invention relates to a method for mixing two initial solutions to produce a working solution with an accurately known mixing ratio, and a calibrating device for implementing this method.
Accurate mixtures of liquids are often produced with the use of expensive dilutor systems. Such systems permit the required mixing ratios to be obtained in an exactly reproducible manner.
In various applications, however, the required mixtures need not have an accurately defined mixing ratio; sometimes exact knowledge of the actual mixing ratio obtained will suffice. In those instances the use of expensive mixing systems is superfluous.